Body
by Sayuri Matsumara
Summary: Follow-up to my first fanfic "Heart." Wasn't really gonna do this, but some of you asked for it, so here it is. Please review. I don't mind complaints. I complain to myself all the time.


*************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru or anything associated with it.

This is a follow-up fic to my fanfic "Heart," so to understand what is going on, please read that one first if you haven't already.

"Heart" was originally the only thing I was going to write, but since some of you guys were asking for more...I wrote this. Most of the time I don't like what I write and end up deleting it, so I don't know if I will be posting anything after this.

Plus I am still in high school and I have senior project coming up as well as my normal honors and AP classes. Plus I have to worry about college applications and such, so I don't know if I will have much time to write even if I want to.

All I am trying to say is please don't expect much from me.

Well, here is the story:  
*************************************************************

_Oh god! Why here?! Why?!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Look Sachiko! Isn't that dress pretty?" Yumi asked, pointing at a dress through a store window.

"Well then, shall we go in? You can even try it on if you want."

"Really?!" Yumi was using her adorable pleading eyes again.

"Of course, and if you like it, I'll even buy it for you." Sachiko said smiling.

Sachiko was very happy. She and Yumi finally found time to go on another date together. This was mostly her fault since she was always busy with her father's company, but now that they were on their long awaited and overdue date she had full intentions of spoiling her lover silly. She picked out a few dresses including the one they saw earlier for Yumi to try on. Then she stood back and enjoyed the show as Yumi asked her opinion on each one.

"You look good in everything Yumi. You don't have to ask me."

"That is such a girlfriend-like comment." Yumi said with a sigh.

Sachiko walked up to Yumi and whispered seductively in her ear. "If you ask me, I would prefer you with nothing on. And these dresses? I would gladly buy all of them for you just to see them on our bedroom floor." That, of course, left Yumi blushing. And just as she said, Sachiko bought all of the dresses she just tried on despite Yumi's protests.

Sachiko was enjoying her lover's expression as they walked out of the store hand in hand. That was when she saw her…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yumi's face was still a little flushed as they walked out of the store. She really wished Sachiko wouldn't tease her like that. She was still stewing in her own embarrassment when she heard their bags fall to the floor and felt her lover stiffen beside her.

"Sachiko, what…?" Yumi was about to asking when she followed her lover's stunned gaze. What she saw was a smirking woman standing several feet from them. Yumi instantly felt protective and pulled Sachiko into a firm embrace while glaring at the woman who was now walking up to them.

"Oh! I see the little one is even feistier than you are, Sachiko." The woman remarked as she used her hand to cup Yumi's chin. Yumi was still glaring at the woman with a determined expression.

"It's Sachiko-_san _to you, Sanjou-san." She had finally managed to calm herself.

"Oh now is it?" The woman replied with an amused smirk, "even after the intimacy we…"

"Stop! Stop it! Don't say anymore." This garnered a few stares from the people around them.

"Calm down my love. She won't do anything to you. Iwon't let her do _anything_I promise." Yumi whispered into Sachiko's ear while tightening her embrace a little, "and you," Yumi addressed Sakura, "don't you dare even lay another one of your dirty fingers on Sachiko," she practically spit the last part out. The anger that had lay dormant inside of her since the night she held her crying lover bubbled over.

"Oh? And how do you expect to stop me?" Sakura moved to touch Sachiko's cheek…only to let her hand be slapped away.

"Yumi…?" Sachiko was surprised at her lover's boldness.

Sachiko was looking at Yumi questioningly, but Yumi didn't notice, she was too busy glaring at Sakura. It was now a stand off between Sakura, who was now glaring at Yumi with the same intensity, and herself. Normally Yumi would falter and back down, but not now, not this time. She couldn't lose this time; no, that was wrong. She _refused, absolutely refused_ to lose.

Originally, in consideration for her lover, Yumi was going to let it go and pretend nothing happened. But now that Sakura had the nerve to show up in front of Sachiko again, she couldn't hold herself back.

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

"Of course, as long as I am by her side, I will never let you touch Sachiko again."

"You're talking like she belongs to you."

"That's right. She's mine and no one is allowed to touch her but me!" Yumi kissed Sachiko forcefully and turned her cold gaze back to Sakura.

"Really now?" Sakura's face changed from anger to a confident smirk again. She used her speed to her advantage and had Sachiko against the store window in no time.

It took Yumi a second to recover from the shock of having Sachiko separated from her. She turned to see her lover being held against the store window with a frightened look on her face. Sakura was smiling triumphantly and was already moving to grope Sachiko. Yumi's anger was no longer just bubbling over; it was spilling out of every pore of her body. She quickly made her way to the two and grabbed Sakura's wrist before it reached Sachiko's breasts. She tightened her grip with strength that surprised even her and forced a pained gasp from her opponent. In that moment, Sakura's hold on Sachiko weakened and Yumi pulled her lover into a one armed embrace with her unoccupied arm. Sachiko automatically relaxed and held onto Yumi.

_Oh Yumi! Thank god. Yumi…_

Yumi's grip on Sakura's wrist tightened even more. Yumi was very much enjoying the look on Sakura's face.

"What do you say now, Sanjou-san? Do you understand? Or do I have to make myself clearer?"

"No! I-I understand. I won't touch her again!" Sakura croaked out with a slight tremble in her voice. She felt like her wrist was going to break.

After that, Yumi flung Sakura's wrist away, grabbed the bags Sachiko dropped earlier, and walked away, almost dragging Sachiko behind her.

"Yumi...?"

"We're leaving."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"We're leaving." Yumi had said that with so much force the Sachiko decided not to question her.

When they made it back to their car, Yumi said only one word. 'Home' and the driver complied. Sachiko could plainly see surprise on his face. As far as she knew, Yumi had never been so commanding before. Yumi still had the same determined look on her face when the car began moving. Sachiko was sure that Yumi had forgotten about her car sickness and resigned herself to a horrible ride home. She was delightfully surprised when she saw her lover's face soften and felt herself be pulled into a half embrace with her head on Yumi's shoulder. This was the same position they always sat in and it was the only known thing to stop her carsickness. This was because she was too busy enjoying Yumi's touch to be worried about the car.

_She remembered…_

Even after what had just happened she still had a place in Yumi's mind. She was so happy she thought she was going to burst. She snuggled into Yumi who in return hugged her tighter.

When they reached home, Yumi handed Sachiko the bags and briskly walked away telling Sachiko she had something to do. She was a bit confused and saddened to be separated from Yumi so quickly. She decided to go to their bedroom to put up the dresses they bought and wait for her lover. When Yumi didn't come back in a few minutes, Sachiko moved to their bed and let her mind wander back to the incident earlier.

'Of course, as long as I am by her side, I will never let you touch Sachiko again.'

'She's mine and no one is allowed to touch her but me!'

_Yumi…Did you know what those words did to me? Oh how I love you…_

Warmth had spread through her body when she recalled Yumi's bold declaration. The truth was that she wanted nothing more than to be held in her lover's arms right now. She wanted to be kissed and touched. She wanted Yumi. But the mood wasn't right and she didn't know if Yumi would mind.

_Maybe later tonight…_

It would be torture but she knew she could wait until night. Once she had reached that resolution, however, she felt Yumi climb on top of her. And before she could say anything, Yumi kissed Sachiko on the lips…hard. When they parted, both of them were struggling for breath.

"Do you remember when I told you I didn't mind you being aroused for someone else?"

Sachiko nodded.

"I was lying."

Sachiko couldn't help but panic. _I was too weak! I shouldn't have let her touch me like that again…and in front of Yumi too…_Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I already have your heart…but that's not enough anymore."

"Yumi…?"

"I am claiming _this _too." Yumi began kissing Sachiko again. This time, she trailed her kisses down her neck and to anywhere else she could reach. Sachiko moaned and struggled with her clothes, as the heat in her body grew. She wanted to get the annoying fabric off and feel her lover's kisses on her skin…but Yumi wouldn't let her. She stopped Sachiko's arms before she could remove anything.

"Please…Yumi…I want…" Sachiko was having trouble breathing as Yumi kissed her center through the jeans she wore. Yumi moved up to capture her lips once again before Sachiko could finish her sentence. Yumi then moved back down to continue her trail of kisses down Sachiko's legs. Sachiko tried to remove her clothing with force as a final desperate attempt to feel her lover's lips on her skin but to no avail. Most of her strength had left her already. All she could do was clutch onto the bed sheets and beg for mercy. Yumi just looked at her with a smirk and whispered huskily, "I know you like this."

Sachiko couldn't deny it. It was torture, pure torture, but oh how good it felt. Her body was on fire and she couldn't think clearly anymore. Sachiko's moaning soon became uncontrollable as Yumi began suckling and playing with her nipples through her shirt and bra.

"Yumi! Please!!!" Sachiko finally managed to rasp out through her moaning.

Yumi ignored her lover and simply moved one hand down to stroke Sachiko's center. At this point, Yumi could tell Sachiko was wet even through her jeans. Yumi found and rubbed her lover's peak, making her arch up trying to get more contact.

"Yumi!!!" Sachiko gasped as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Yumi finally decided to give my lover release. She moved up to kiss Sachiko on the lips and stroked her center faster and harder. Sachiko broke the kiss and cried out as she reached her orgasm.

"Yumi…that was so…unfair…" Sachiko said as she caught her breath. Her clothes were completely wet from her perspiration making her feel uncomfortable.

"Let me help you with that." Yumi said with a smirk as see watched Sachiko trying to get her clothes off. She began by pulling Sachiko's shirt up slowly and kissing the exposed skin.

"Yumi…what are you…ah!"

Yumi had reached her breasts and was placing light little bites where ever she wanted; sometimes on the exposed skin, sometimes through her bra.

"Oh Yumi…" Sachiko's nipples had responded by stiffening again. Yumi continued by completely removing Sachiko's shirt. Next went the jeans. Sachiko's legs and center had the same treatment as her breasts did. Somewhere in her mind Sachiko knew she would have bite marks all over her tomorrow…but that only made her hotter. She would be covered with her lover's marks after all. Her body arched up as Yumi gave her peak a light lick. Yumi smiled to herself as she saw how wet Sachiko's panties had become from her first orgasm, but she didn't remove it. She moved back up to Sachiko's bra and licked the skin around it as she slowly worked on the removal of the item.

Sachiko sighed as her breasts and aching nipples were finally free. After some more pleading from her lover, Yumi decided to take off her panties.

"Now everything is off of you…do you want me to stop? If you're tired, we can take a…"

"NO!" Sachiko shouted and to make her point, she pushed Yumi's head toward her center.

"Oh? And what do you want me to do here?" Yumi asked just to tease.

"Mean!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know what to do if you don't tell me?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Ma-make me come…with your t-tongue." Yumi complied by licking at her clit and playing with her peak which was already hard.

"Please! I-if you d-do that…I-I'll lose it!!! A-ah…ah!" Yumi had thrust her tongue into her lover and was now exploring her inner walls. Sachiko began bucking against her lover's mouth when she stopped and looked up into Sachiko's eyes.

"You are mine." That was a statement, not a question; but Sachiko answered anyway.

"YES!" Sachiko cried out impatiently. "I'm yours! All yours!"

"Good." Was all Yumi said before letting her lover reach her climax. This time Sachiko passed out for a few moments before regaining consciousness.

"You belong to _me_." Yumi reestablished when Sachiko opened her eyes again.

"Yes…my heart, my body, my soul…you own them all."

"I'm glad you understand." Yumi said with a big smile on her face.

After a few moments…

"You've…been so cruel lately. Why do you keep teasing me like this?"

"You don't like it?"

"No…I love it. But if this continues, I might go crazy."

"I don't think I mind that." Yumi said as she began to massage her lover's clit again.

"Oh…Yumi!"


End file.
